Goku x Tsunade One-Shot
by SonGokuSaiyan1
Summary: Goku was sent to the naruto universe and gets a special treatment from Tsunade. (Hot lemon in this story)


Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here with the Goku x Tsunade One-Shot. I have been getting a lot of suggestions mostly from a very special guest called Samus wanted for me to do a lot of Goku pairings. So in order to do all the one shots planned I have to stop my other stories for a while. Also I would like all of you to know that The Legend of Dragon of Time is sadly coming to an end since I plan on just making one more chapter to end it all. I hopefully plan on making it 3k-4k as a special ending for you all.

Goku x Tsunade One-Shot

It was a regular day in the Hidden Leaf Village with the citizens buzzing about their business, the hokage and jonin on special errands and the other ninja training. Currently Tsunade was in her office filling out some paper work when a sudden bright light caught her attention from a far distance. She got out of her chair and looked through the window and saw something crash in the forest near the entrance of the village. Shizune entered the room a bit frightened. "Lady Tsunade did you-"

"Yes Shizune I saw it too, quickly go and inform team seven to check it out." She nodded and closed the door and quickly ran out of the hokage mansion. Team seven were just getting back to the Hidden Leaf Village after completing a B-Rank mission. "Man I can't wait to get some ramen I'm starving!" Naruto smiled which made Sakura sigh. "Is ramen the only thing you can think off?"

When they arrived at the entrance, Shizune appeared in front of them and told them to go to the forest and to check on whatever landed there. They quickly left and took the path by the trees and eventually stopped when they saw a huge crater on the ground. "What the heck happened here?" Team seven jumped down from the trees and looked at the huge crater and saw a man in the middle of it barely breathing.

"Quick Sakura, Naruto, let's get this man back to the village and get him treated. " They nodded and hold his arms over their necks and begin to walk. It takes them a few minutes, but they got to the Hidden Leaf Village and take him to the hospital. After a few minutes, team seven left Goku and went to the hokage mansion to inform Tsunade of everything that happened. In a few hours after Tsunade finished all of her paper work, she left and went to the hospital and entered the room where Goku was in. She was surprised to see a man with spiky black hair sitting up and looking out the window.

Goku turned around when he felt her presence and looked at Tsunade. Both talked for a while about what happened and a bit about themselves. Tsunade agreed on letting Goku staying in the village and would get him a place to stay. Goku managed to stand up and smiled and thanked her. She smiled and helped him walk to a house she had picked for him. It took them a while to get there since it was located near the hokage mansion.

They walked in and Goku sat down carefully on a sofa that was there. "I'll come back later to check up on you Goku. I'll say about at 8:00 pm tonight." "Right and thanks for all of this Tsunade I really appreciate it." She smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the door and walked away. "Ahhhh now that all of my duties are done I believe I should go ahead and have some fun."

Soon it became 7:50 pm and most of the Hidden Leaf Village was asleep. Goku had managed to fully heal and took off all of the bandages he was wearing and threw them away as he stretched and took off his shirt. "Alright I can finally move better, now all I have to do is wait for Tsunade to arrive and see me fully healed."

A few minutes later Tsunade came to his house and knocked on the door. "Come in" said Goku. She then walked in and closed the door. She was shocked and surprised to see Goku was fully healed and he didn't have any more bandages on him. She blushed as she saw his packs and clearly saw that Goku was a very strong man. She smirked inwardly and thought up of an idea to see how strong he really was.

"Wow Goku I wasn't expecting for you to heal so quickly." "Hehehe well I guess it's in my blood" Tsunade got closer to Goku and quickly pinned him to the sofa which caught the saiyan off guard. Her breasts jiggled in front of Goku's face and he gulped. _'Come on Goku you know you want her and besides it's a full moon tonight and no one will here you.' _He blushed and shook his head. "Tsunade would you mind getting off m-" He was caught off when Tsunade got on top of him and kissed his lips.

Goku blushed and his saiyan hormones slowly started to kick in. He grabbed Tsunade's legs and squeezed them. Tsunade smirked and took of her shirt and her breasts jiggled more in front of his face. He was slowly starting to lose his humanity. He grabbed her breasts and began to suck on them.

Tsunade moaned and blushed hard as she soon felt Goku's tongue lick her breasts. He smirked as he ripped her pants off and he took off his clothes. _'That's it Goku, you know you want her badly.'_ He shoved his cock hard into Tsunade's pussy and she screamed loudly in pain and pleasure. "Ahhh Goku y-you're cock is too big for me!" He kissed her neck and grinned. "Don't worry your body will adjust to it very quickly"

He began to thrust at a regular speed so she could slowly adjust. She moaned and blushed. Then, he smirked as he grabbed her legs and began to pound her fast and hard. This caught Tsunade off guard as she gasped and moaned loudly. His saiyan instinct took over and he continued to pound her even harder and faster. Tsunade moaned louder and she came as her liquids went down her legs and onto the couch. Goku happy with the results cummed inside her and blushed.

Tsunade blushed as well and knew that she was now going to be a mother. She was so horny at the point that she didn't care what Goku does to her. Goku takes his cock out of her and flips her over. "Oh Goku are you planning on doing me like this?" He smirked and nodded as he instantly shoved his whole cock into her ass and she screamed loudly in pain. "Get ready Tsunade because I plan on doing this with you the entire night" She blushed hard and nodded.

He began to pound her relentlessly as he kept increasing his speed. Tsunade moaned loudly and stuck out her tongue to try to breathe. "Ahhhh Goku! This feels so wonderful! Don't stop at all and just screw me as much as you want!" He smirks and laughs. "Oh trust me I sure will" He pounded her even harder and faster than before and soon he came in her ass and blushes hard. Tsunade could only gasp and smile from the pleasure experience.

"Well Tsunade I believe you will be a little late for your work tomorrow" So Goku and Tsunade had a very pleased night as they continued to have sex until morning. With this I'm done with this lemon. I'm so sorry for taking a long time and for making this lemon short, I was really sick and I had some major problems going on and had to do my STAAR exam of English 1 and it took me a long time to finish it.

Well anywho I'm done with this lemon and I will move on to Dragon Metroid Z chapter 4 and then come back and do the Goku x esdeath. I'm going to go a bit out of order on the lemons because I want too from the best girls to the cute ones. So this is SonGokuSaiyan1 saying goodbye and I'll see you all later.


End file.
